Purple Rise
by Amethyst n' Dream
Summary: Springtrap. Aussi appelé "la boîte de conserve" par son créateur, désormais piégé entre ses froides parois de métal. Pour l'éternité ? Peut-être pas... Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un l'avait enfin retrouvé ? Aurait-il enfin son "Happy Ending" ? Où son nouvel ami se révélera-t-il plus tordu encore ?... Il a survécu à la mort elle-même. Mais sera-t-il capable de vivre à nouveau ?
1. In the dark

In the Dark :

  
  


Des souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il me reste se résume en un seul mot. Souvenir. Plus de sensations. Plus de sentiments. Plus d'impressions. Rien.

Juste la douleur qui refuse de s'en aller. Elle est toujours là, quelque part… Endormie pendant trop longtemps. Mais pas oubliée. Et pas impuissante.

Autour de moi, des gens s'activent, soucieux presque… Apeurés. Le crissement des pas se mêle au bruit du vent, là-dehors. Parfois, des bribes de conversation me parviennent, lointaines, souvent dénuées de sens : 

« Il faut attendre, il est encore trop tôt… A son réveil, personne ne pourra anticiper ses réactions. S'il est trop, disons… Insatisfaisant, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Et tout ça n'aura servi à rien. 

Il n'est pas stable ! Le maintenir en vie de cette manière est trop risqué, et si son état se dégrade subitement, plus rien ne pourra le sauver. Sa Soul n'est pas assez puissante, nous risquerions de le tuer ! Et vous savez tous ce qu'il se passera s'il meurt… Le contrat se brise, et nos vies aussi. Assez joué. Il est temps de le réveiller.

C'est un risque à prendre. Personne ne peut effacer le passé, et s'il recommence, nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. 

Sa Soul survivra. Son nouveau corps est prêt. Maintenant, on peut amorcer la phase 2. Perdre notre temps en débats inutiles ne sert plus à rien. Faites-le. »

Les paroles semblent se répercuter en écho sur les murs, et restent gravées dans mon esprit. Sous mes yeux clos, je peux encore entendre, sentir, … Mais aucun sentiment ne me traverse. « Il faut le réveiller. » C'est de moi qu'il parle ?

J'aurais voulu pouvoir me lever, mais mon nouveau corps ne semble pas encore… Opérationnel ? Les menottes à mes poignets et mes chevilles n'aident pas, et je ne suis pas assez fort pour les briser… ou… peut-être… Est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'ils savent ? Non, bien sûr que non…Personne n'était présent. Et… Leurs 5 âmes sont encore piégées là-bas… Mais alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Les nuits s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, et Il semblait trop déterminé pour mourir… Elles ne peuvent pas avoir pris fin. IL NE PEUT PAS GAGNER ! 

Si les âmes sont libres, je n'aurais plus de raison d'exister… 

Je ne sentais plus le costume. Où était-il ? Springtrap me servait de corps, sans lui je ne suis plus rien. Pas même une ombre. Je ne peux pas être mort, mais je ne sens plus de vie en moi. Je suis… vide ?… « Nouveau corps ». Peut-être… Non, c'est ridicule. Ça ne peut pas être réel. Mon corps est mort depuis si longtemps... Il est bien trop… Abimé pour servir. Ne serait-ce que le dégager du costume serait de la folie.

Pourtant, il n'était plus là. Le costume, Springtrap, je ne le sentais plus… 

Tout s'accéléra dans mon esprit, embrumé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt… La douleur reprenait le dessus, les sons se firent plus lointain, étouffés… J'entendis une alarme au loin, à travers des méandres de souffrance… La douleur se fit plus intense, des pas résonnèrent, plusieurs personne criaient, je crois ? Des picotements me parcoururent le corps, et…

  
  


*Fin du premier chapitre*


	2. Flashback in the past

_Flashback in the past :_

 _* Jeudi 15 Avril 198X *_

Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? Ho… C'est simple. J'ai passé ce qu'on appelle une… journée de merde ! Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Affalé sur le canapé, un paquet de Popcorn à la main et un oreiller sous la nuque, je laissais mon esprit libre tandis que mes yeux regardaient sans le voir un ultime épisode de cette vieille sitcom démodée… Les rires en boîte et les applaudissements préenregistrés résonnaient dans la pièce, à un volume peut-être trop élevé pour être raisonnable… Il faisait chaud, et rien, pas même la nuit, ne semblait vouloir rendre l'air enfin respirable. Nouveau rire. Applaudissement. Et encore une chute trop prévisible pour amuser qui que ce soit…

Soudain, mon regard croisa celui, de métal et de sang, de _ma merveilleuse petite hache_ … Après tout, les animatroniques étaient toujours debout… Les corps toujours à l'intérieur ! Mes pensées se firent plus claires, plus précises, et l'éclat de mon joli petit jouet sembla s'intensifier…

Je me levais avec un soupir, j'avais retrouvé le sourire…

 _*Time skip du trajet*_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de film d'horreur… Trouver les robots fut un jeu d'enfant, bien plus amusant que cette course ridicule, pas vrai Foxy ? Riant aux éclats, ma hache à la main, je fixais les animatroniques d'un air malsain, sadique. _My dear Foxy…_

L'arme s'abattit sur le torse sans vie du robot, dévoilant le cadavre de ce petit con amateur de gâteaux… Du sang coulait de ses yeux, sa bouche… Mais ma lame, elle, me semblait toujours trop propre… Je continuais de frapper, mon rire s'intensifiant de plus en plus, sans raison… Mon costume était taché de sang, ma hache s'émoussait, et les murs de la salle viraient au rouge bordeaux, sinistre tableau dont j'étais devenu le peintre…

Ses amis subirent le même sort, les uns après les autres… Je sentais vaguement l'odeur âcre des cadavres, mais pour moi rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance… Ce que ça peut être bon… Les regarder s'écrouler une fois de plus… J'entendais encore leurs cris… Leurs suppliques… Mon sourire défigurait mon visage, mais à ce moment-là je n'étais déjà plus moi-même…

Peu à peu, une étrange forme blanche se détacha de l'un des corps… Puis deux, trois, quatre et… cinq. Elles prirent une vague forme humaine, presque… familière. Comme si… Non ! C'est mon imagination, c'est… impossible ! Ils sont morts ! Je les ai vus s'écrouler dans une mare de sang, leur frayeur encore gravée sur le visage ! Ces gosses stupides ne peuvent pas…

Des frissons me parcoururent le corps, sans que je ne les sente réellement… Cette situation était si… Grotesque ! Je me remis à rire, d'un rire fou, sadique, incontrôlé… Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar… Les âmes, désormais parfaitement reconnaissables, me fixaient. Leurs visages morts, sans expression, semblaient irréels sous lumière si pâle qui m'entourais… Je reculais, et touchais le mur froid et humide du bout des doigts. La panique me gagnait… Je pris la fuite, courant à perdre haleine à travers les multiples salles et couloirs sans fin de la pizzeria. Mon pied heurta un objet métallique, et je m'écroulais sur le sol… Ma vision se troubla, tout étais si flou… Je me relevais non sans mal, songeant que ma prochaine chute serait peut-être la dernière… Je continuais de courir, les âmes à mes trousses, pour arriver dans une salle obscure, dépourvue de fenêtre, où gisait le vieux costume de Spring Bonnie. Ce bon vieux Spring Bonnie… Si j'avais su…

Je me retournais, et m'aperçus, trop tard, que la safe room était… sans issue.

A la porte, les âmes des Enfants Disparus me fixaient de leurs yeux blancs, se fondant presque dans la masse étrange de leurs visages… L'un d'eux, le plus avancé, arborait des larmes sur son visage blanc, inhumain. M'abandonnant cette fois réellement à la panique, je me mis à courir dans la salle, sans but, la peur me nouant la gorge, m'empêchant de me rendre vraiment compte des événements… A travers la brume qui obscurcissait de mon esprit, j'aperçus le costume de Spring Bonnie, et me précipitais vers lui… J'enfilais rapidement la vieille carcasse de métal, toujours en proie à la panique… Relevant les yeux, je vis le désarroi des âmes qui, troublées par le costume, me fixaient toujours… Elles semblaient perdues, comme un gosse qui ne souviendrait plus de sa poésie en montant sur l'estrade… Je me remis à rire comme un sadique, de plus en plus fort… Des soubresauts parcouraient mon corps, tandis que la folie reprenait peu à peu le dessus…

 _*fin du chapitre II*_


	3. Springtrapped

Soudain, un claquement sec retentit dans la salle. Le souffle coupé, je tentais vainement de raisonner malgré la douleur lancinante qui me déchirait les entrailles... Masquée par la main que j'avais plaquée par pur réflexe sur le métal, de longues trainées écarlates suintaient à travers les quelques fissures du costume. Un simple mouvement m'appris que ce qui me servaient d'organes ne devaient maintenant plus ressembler qu'à une bouillie sanguinolente, agrémentée de quelques débris blanc rappelant étrangement des os humains…

A la porte, les âmes me fixaient toujours. La même présence fantomatique, irréelle. Mais au son qui m'avait tant fait souffrir, un rictus étaient venu déchirer leurs visages poupins en une caricature grotesque du Joker, contrastant étrangement avec la tristesse qu'ils affichaient à peine quelques instants plus tôt…

La douleur, elle, était toujours présente… Mon plexus me faisait l'effet d'un trou, et un instant l'image d'un homme empalé sur un de ces pièges barbares de feuilles et de bois s'imposa dans mon esprit. Un autre ressort lâcha, me brisant plusieurs côtes au passage. J'aurais juré les sentir encore, frottant contre l'abomination de métal qui prenait doucement leur place… Ils cédèrent les uns après les autres, déchiquetant et broyant mon corps, qui m'arrachait des hurlements que je ne pensais pas pousser un jour… La tête me tournait, comme prise dans un ballet infernal, où cette fois seule la souffrance menait la danse… Mes cris se perdaient, suppliques inutiles vers un monde qui me regardait crever, le sourire aux lèvres… Je ne sentais plus rien… Mon corps semblait se détacher de mon esprit, définitivement hors de contrôle… Echoué dans des limbes aux couleurs écarlates, je ne pouvais que me résigner à attendre… Mais attendre quoi ?

L'arrivée d'une mort que j'estimais avoir amplement méritée ? La fin de ce requiem aux accords macabres, joué par quelques-uns des êtres qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser trop jeune ma route ? Ou juste… La fin de cette agonie ?

 _Stop saying that I'm sick, babe…_

 _You should call me crazy !_

 _Sick sounds like there is a cure…_

Sous le masque, deux lambeaux de viande sanguinolents que j'aurais autrefois appelés une bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire… Non, bien sûr que non… Malgré mon esprit embrumé, je pouvais encore les voir… Cinq silhouettes au contour flou, à la peau de porcelaine désormais marbrée des coups qu'ils avaient reçus il y a si longtemps déjà… Ou alors n'était-ce qu'hier ? Ces cinq silhouettes dont la présence n'importait à personne, mais dont l'absence avait immiscé une peur panique dans le crâne de chacun, comme une petite voix flutée, presque mélodieuse, qui leur aurait murmuré à l'oreille que bientôt, ce serait leur tour…

A présent, seuls quelques morceaux de chairs en lambeaux lutter encore contre le métal… J'étais toujours de ce monde ? Oui. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Contemplant le carnage, deux yeux injectés de sang se détachaient de cet étrange spectacle… Leur blancheur les faisait briller, comme s'ils n'étaient pas à leur place dans toutes ces ténèbres… On dirait bien que finalement, tout n'est pas bon à jeter là-dedans… Un léger coup de chiffon devrait sûrement venir à bout de ces quelques tâches rougeâtres, et malgré ma préférence pour les coups de couteaux, j'étais peut-être même prêt à le faire moi-même si le prix suivait… Après tout, deux globes oculaires en parfait état pouvaient toujours s'avérer utile non ? Fichés au bout d'un long pique de bois, pour colorer un cocktail… Ou au bout d'une chaine, pendentif éphémère des plus originaux… Ou… pour se regarder mourir peut-être ? Sentir son corps se disloquait pièce par pièce et pouvoir fixer chaque goutte de sang, chaque morceau de vous-même s'échappant de sa prison de métal… La dernière vision qu'ils me renvoyèrent fut 5 sourires figés, puis de nouveau le vide que leur absence créa dans la pièce…

Ma vue se troubla une fois de plus, et tout devint noir.


End file.
